1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to massagers, and more particularly to an ankle massager with a removable supporting cushion mechanism wherein the supporting cushion mechanism can be readily replaced with a cushion having adequate support for the ankle of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The supporting cushion for conventional ankle massagers is injected directly from thermoplastics. The manufacturing of the cushion pad is easy, but the configurations of conventional cushions are too simple and hard to absorb vibrations. An unbearable pressure or ache will be caused to occur when the ankles of the user are seated on the massager for a long period of time. In view of the aforesaid reasons, even through the massager provides an excellent exercise or sport to the ankle, people have little interest to use it.